Bitter Feelings
by Ai.Anonymous
Summary: Sakura thought she was through with all the hurt and deceitfulness. In fact, she vowed to never let herself trust him again. But when things get rather complicated after a night of pure, drunken, bliss, Sakura has to decide whether she should cut her losses or follow her heart.
1. Chapter 1

Sakura couldn't help but look around at all the people who were left—the potential couples of the night—dancing and talking under the late night sky. The stars seemed to twinkle brighter as Hinata spun around, Naruto twirling her, laughing. A few weeks ago, Naruto finally popped the question. She said yes, of course. Sakura cried so much after hearing that news; she loved them both so dearly…and it was honestly about time.

A few feet from them, she spotted Sai and Ino standing close…too close, near the small pond. That wasn't too much of a shocker, but it still managed to strike a nerve.

Sakura sighed, turning away to take another shot. She muddled in her thoughts, letting time pass by.

She was happy for her friends, I mean, why wouldn't she be? Ino deserved to be happy and it was the most important and most wonderful day of Naruto's life. It warmed her heart knowing that he would have such an amazing woman to cherish him forever. But, it all still brought a pang of jealously Sakura just couldn't shake.

"Oy, Sakura!" Ino's voice called. She came over to sit in the chair beside her at the mini-bar. "Need some company?"

Sakura almost believed Ino saw through her guise, but seeing as how her friend was now giddily spinning around, the chair squeaking in sign of protest, she changed her mind.

"Everything alright?"

The chair stopped. Sakura and Ino both looked over to see Sai, Kakashi, and Sasuke standing about arm's length away. It didn't seem as though either of the raven-haired boys were very happy, but Kakashi looked content.

Ino hopped up, as quickly as she sat, grinning widely. "Oh, Sai," she flung herself on him, practically knocking him down as she nuzzled her face into his neck. His drunken blush didn't go unnoticed as Sakura watched him wrap his arms around her, his head resting, if only slightly, on top of hers. Their faces met intimately and Ino leaned up for a sloppy kiss.

Sakura wanted to vomit. All this romance was going to be the death of her. "Seriously…" she mumbled. Ino shot her a glance that was probably meant to be menacing but came out looking mental before the two stumbled away.

Kakashi laughed, grabbing a beer from the bar table. "Oh, Sakura, don't rain on their parade."

"I'm not, I was just commenting on the abrasive porn show that was about to start," she mumbled back, smiling slightly, "That would have been awkward to watch.."

She squirmed a bit as he ruffled her hair. "That is not a topic I am willing to discuss with you. But, isn't that what weddings are for?" He said and winked before turning to Sasuke, who sat in the now empty chair. "Am I right?"

"Hn," Sasuke mumbled, shaking ice from the beer now in his hand and sitting in the chair in front of him.

Sakura stole him a glance, acknowledging his presence before looking back at her sensei. "Oh, well then I guess I should try to find someone to help me do that beach thing under the stars like I always wanted," she laughed.

Kakashi's face blushed for a moment before he burst out into heavy laughter, "I'll pass the word to some potentials."

She shook her head, "I don't know if I trust you with that."

"Well then, I guess you will just have to see who meets you under said stars tonight." He stalked away, chuckling, leaving the other two alone in light of the conversation.

Sakura couldn't believe that had actually happened. But, she argued with herself that it could have been ultimately worse. So, she shook her head, smiling slightly. Her head turned slightly, as she heard a small cough, her eyes moving to look at the source…Sasuke.

Just like that, her good mood vanished.

The look on his face was priceless. There was a mixture of concern and anger that the alcohol was allowing to slip through on his normal stone-faced expression. Well, at least that is what Sakura believed. In any case, it would have, should have, been nice to see, considering emotion was rare for him. Yet, it pissed her off. She was not his concern, not anymore. He made that abundantly clear.

It was silent. No one spoke. The only sound coming from the clink of bottles, crickets, and the light music in the background.

Sakura began to feel suffocated from the awkward tension. What was she supposed to do now, play nice? Okay. "Oh, you're still here," she mumbled.

"Aa."

"Figured this kind of scene was never your style."

He just looked down, fingers meddling with the table-top.

"I suppose that was a joke. Still not much of a talker I see. Well, glad to see something stayed the same.."

"Tch. Whatever."

She sighed.

It went awkwardly silent again, for what seemed like forever. Not that this was anything new. The tension between them never eased for as much as they had seen each other these past few weeks. With that in mind, one would think they would be able to get past this facade they have been doing, but it was obviously going nowhere. In fact, Sakura wasn't even sure why she still sat here. He didn't deserve to sit next to her like nothing ever happened, like they didn't have anything to talk about.

She became frustrated. "I'm surprised you even came here at all, considering everything that happened. Don't you think you'll just suck the happiness out of everything…" she blurted, without thinking. A twinge of regret washed over her as she watched his face muscles tighten, but it passed as quickly as it came.

He deserved it.

"Well, not everyone is as unforgiving as you are," he growled back. She could feel the venom dripping from his words.

 _Well then._

She looked away, went to grab a bottle of something, anything, to get her mind away from the fact that Sasuke was literally five feet away from her and she could feel his stare burning through her core. She wouldn't let his words get to her despite her sudden urge to cry. She could be so emotional sometimes. Thinking about it, she figured it would be better to just spit in his face. And now, well, now she wanted to hit him.

"Sakura. I'm sorry, I didn't mean…" he stumbled over what he wanted to say, almost as if he knew he was the source of her anger. "Look, I…"

"Don't." She knew he was hurting, his voice gave everything away. She didn't know if he knew he was never good at hiding such facts from her, but he was. To be honest, knowing he felt these things tore her apart inside. But today, she didn't want to hear it. She couldn't hear it, for the sake of her sanity and stubbornness. "I already know what you're going to say and it won't change anything. It…"

What was she thinking; talks were stupid anyway.

She knew being along with him would only allow repressed memories to resurface. She knew it was going to be hard, so she tried everything she could to stay away, to avoid it. But, without fail of course, even if her head said no, her heart still reached for him.

Sakura got up, practically stumbling out of the chair. She soon caught her balance though and began to walk away—bottle of the strongest vodka she could find in hand. His presence was just enough to send her nerves over the edge.

She wanted to scream; to punch him, to cry, and despite everything she told herself at this very moment, most importantly, she wanted to fall into his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke sighed. He knew it wasn't going to be easy, nothing in his life ever would be. And he sure as hell didn't need anyone in it that didn't want to be there. In fact, he didn't need anyone period. However, his ego always pushed ahead, needing to be acknowledged, and damn her if she wouldn't at least listen to him.

Years back, he might have considered himself proud of the things he had accomplished in his life. The powers he gained, the choices he made; it was the only thing that invigorated him, made him feel alive. However, the freedom of such choices, whether he liked to admit it or not, left him vulnerable. The people, the team, he thought would always be there—though thoroughly pushed to the brink—had begun to lose their ties. And even if he wished it hadn't happened, his pride wounded, Sasuke knew there was no way to reverse time. He hurt them; he hurt her the most.

He could recall the day she stood by the gates, watching him as he held one foot out the door. She choked back tears asking him if she were not a good enough reason to stay, after all they had been through and had done together. Back then, he scoffed. But it was only to push away the gripping sensations of emotions he didn't want to feel. "I never loved you Sakura," he recalled as his next words. And Sasuke would never be able to erase the look of immense pain and hurt he saw as she stared at him.

I should just let her walk away, he thought. Sakura was free to make her own decisions, and lord knows he wasn't going to beg her to speak with him.

However, in whatever way possible, that all just did not sit right with him. Something about it stirred an aching in his chest. It stirred up something he swore he got rid of long ago.

Cringing, Sasuke told himself it was just his organs trying to protest all the liquor drowning them. Sasuke Uchiha did not feel. But, before he could stop himself, he was out of his chair. With Sakura's image running through his mind, Sasuke threw the bottle to the ground and went after her, ignoring the passing stares he received.

* * *

Sakura only made it a few yards before she felt a tug on her arm causing her to lose her balance, yet again. In a flash, two steady hands reached out and caught her before she hit the ground. Realization hit her seconds later.

She gritted her teeth together, a pained expression, she knew, spread across her face. "Let go of me." Sasuke, being stubborn as he was, refused to comply, raising her to her feet and only easing the grip he had on her arm.

"Listen to me..."

"No." Sakura's hands tingled, jerking forward slightly. If she wasn't so worried about causing a scene, she would have hit him already. Without a reply, she turned on her heel and began walking again. It wouldn't be hard to lose him completely, she knew. Sasuke was the type of guy who could recognize a lost cause when he saw one. Well, at least that's what she hoped he would see.

Weakness only makes you stronger, she would scold herself. A few weeks after his departure, Sakura began to realize it was no longer worth the trouble of crying anymore. She couldn't stand the pitiful looks she got from people, especially those from Kakashi-sensei and Naruto. But, it didn't make it any easier though, to tell herself that. Time was the only thing she knew would help her broken heart. Putting so much into something just to have it torn from you would break anyone's. He didn't love her? So be it.

In the following days, fake smiles were a thing she learned to master. It didn't take long. It also wasn't traceable enough for her friends to notice, and if they did they were nice enough to keep whatever comments they had to themselves. Still, regardless of all her effort, Sakura knew it would only be a matter of time before she would sway from her path of falsehood. That time came when she heard from Ino that Sasuke had returned.

Erasing her thoughts, Sakura made her way into the reception building and took a left, walking a little ways down the long hall before stopping and opening a door, easily recognized as the women's restroom. Her mind eased slightly, a veil of protection in front of her, and she stepped inside. However, before she could close the door behind her, he was there again.

Panic rose within her; she spun around. "Stop following me Sasuke or I'll..."

Her words cut short and she backed away as he inched closer, the door closing behind them. With their eyes locked, she kept backing away until her bare-back touched the wall, unable to move further. She didn't know what to do, trapped between a soap dispenser and a porcelain sink.

So many thoughts started to riot in her mind. Tell him to leave, her brain screamed. This was a girl's bathroom after all. But, she couldn't form the words. Her mouth would open but no sound would come out. He was too close, it was as if he would consume her. Without realizing it, her focus began to slip from panic and it shifted to his eyes; his black orbs burrowing their way into her own. She couldn't remember when was the last time they blinked.

Further down, it shifted to his mouth, his lips, tracing every perfect curve as they were noticeably defined. Sakura felt herself involuntary quiver, her sanity rushing out in small waves.

She watched as he leaned close now and she could smell the musky scent of his clothes; a hint of mint and various spice doused with dose of booze. Inching closer still, it became stronger, overpowering her senses as she felt their chests press lightly together.

Heat coursed through her, her breath hitched. Sakura could feel a small blush progressing through her cheeks, and couldn't help but mentally wish, if she was lucky, he didn't catch any of that. It would ruin whatever strength she had left.

But, just as she began to think she was in the clear, she watched as the corners of his mouth twitched.

She was doomed.

Her fingers itched and Sakura moved them to start twirling the bottom of her blue bridesmaid gown. She knew then, if they weren't busy, her fingers would have been reaching out to touch him.

"Or you'll what," Sasuke finally whispered. He was testing her, pushing her where he wanted to go.

But there were no words. Sakura remained silent, pressed against the wall by his body. It was like the air was riddled with a magical barrier. The only sound echoing through it was heavy breathing and the pumping of her heart.

Then, however, suddenly breaking the enchantment, Sasuke sighed and backed away.

It was then that all hell broke loose.

* * *

Note: Hey guys! Feel free to PM me or leave a review with your thoughts. They are most welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura didn't know why she did it. There was no particular reason from what she could think that led to her action.

Maybe it was the buzz, or maybe she was desperate from all the romance going on through the night. Something inside her, in that second, just needed to know he still felt what she did, what she tried to hide since he left. She couldn't just ignore the glimmer—however faint it may have been—of desire in his eyes when he looked at her just then. And no matter how much she tried not to notice, it was likely the combination of his messy hair, the irresistible look his face held when aggravated, and the classy suit that practically screamed I-know-you-want-me, take-me-I'm-yours that made her step forward.

But it all happened nonetheless.

Sakura's fingers reached out, untwisting themselves from her dress, and grasped firmly around Sasuke's black tie. Before he could object, before any rational thoughts could break what she was about to do, she pulled him toward her with all her might, forcing him to stumble, and crashed her lips upon his.

They were soft, like she had remembered. And every bit as intoxicating.

Some part of her waited for him to pull away, to hesitate, to give her that look of surprise and then rejection. But it never came. Instead, just as she started to part from him, almost regretting what she started, she felt his calloused hand brush her cheek. A smooth gliding touch turned to a soft grip, and his lips once again captured hers.

She would be lying is she said her breath didn't caught in her throat. Knowing he was kissing her willingly felt as if she were on a fast paced merry-go-round. The room was constantly spinning. Sakura couldn't think, couldn't hear anything except the sound of her own heart beating in her chest. It was a nightmare; a beautiful nightmare she never wanted to end.

Sakura didn't expect this. She thought for sure he would have been stunned, or perhaps even disgusted. But the way he kept kissing her quickly got rid of those assumptions. Maybe, just maybe, he felt something deep down too.

Fire spread through every ounce of her body, across her skin, as his hands wandered from her face, to her waist, pulling her closer. Her hands wound their way into his soft spiked hair as their bodies molded together. Their lips synchronizing in quick, warm, passionate, and needy movement causing the heat between them to become almost unbearable. Everything began to ache for his touch.

"Sas..." Sakura mumbled in between kisses, "...uke, I..." She didn't know what she wanted to say exactly, nor could she coherently explain. Her brain was muddled with alcohol, Sasuke, and bad decisions.

There was a small grunt as Sasuke pulled back slightly, only to say "Don't you dare," and he returned his attention to her, pulling her bottom lip between his teeth.

Did he think she was trying to stop him?

Sakura didn't finish her thought; she couldn't. "But what about..." another quick breath, "...stars..." She couldn't stop the small groan from escaping her throat as he trailed his poison lips down her jaw, to her neck. Her eyelids fluttered closed, taking in all the blissful sensations. He lingered there, tugging the sensitive skin softly listening as she whimpered in pleasure. She felt him smirk before making his way back up to press his lips against hers, forcefully, once more.

Suddenly, as if on cue, there was a knock on the door.

Sakura opened her eyes startled, though certainly not wanting to be removed from this...well, whatever it was. Sasuke took one look at her, a look at the door, and back. He seemed to understand; they were on the same page. As it started to open, he tucked her hands around his waist whispering for her to hold on. The next thing she knew, they were gone. There was a rush of cold air, visions of colors blending together, before it all stood still again.

Her mind still hazy, Sakura made sure to take note of her surroundings. It was dark, but she swore she could see a bed frame from where they stood. Every nerve within her twitched in delight.

"Sakura," Sasuke's smooth voice coaxed. She almost didn't notice how his hands lingered on her back, tracing her spine as they still stood together.

"Hm," she whispered, glancing up to look him in the eyes.

But what she saw there had her ready to run.

* * *

 **Author Note:**

Sorry for the short chapter guys, I've been working a lot but I wanted to get something out at least! I'm thinking some smut next chapter? Ahahaha!

Please don't forget to review and let me know what you think so far, as well as leave any comments you feel I should know! I will be looking forward to them!

~A.A


	4. Chapter 4

Note: I never realized how late in the night I post these sometimes. My bad. I looked over this twice, but I'm so tired I probably missed a few errors. I'll look over it again when I wake. For now though, enjoy~

 **Warning: This chapter is why such a story is rated M. But, in case you don't care much for ratings...Caution: adult themes ahead.**

* * *

Sasuke's eyes, his beautiful deep pools of harsh darkness, were glossed over in lust.

Sakura gaped, her mouth dropping open in a slight o shape as she stared at them, unable to look away. There it was, in the open as clear as day and still somehow she thought of disbelieving. It was so different, but so familiar. Something that should have made her head for the nearest exit but yet here she stood, fixed with her golden heels implanted to the floorboards.

He stared down at her slightly, unblinking, as if searching for some sort of answer to his unspoken question. Her heart thumped once, then twice; fingers pulsing as they rested on his chest, rising up then down again as he breathed. What should she say? Should she move? Could she? Sakura couldn't pull any answers from her brain; it was spinning too fast. And she could only stare back at him in wonder and awe.

"Sakura," Sasuke whispered bringing his head down to rest the the crook of her neck. His warm breath causing her to shiver. It sounded like a plea; a plea to rest the tension between them. A plea to let their drunken—hidden urges be heard. And if his words weren't enough to waver her, Sakura felt a slight pressure on her collarbone. He was coaxing her; his soft lips moving softly, leaving dampness over her skin.

She tried to swallow the lump forming in her throat, to no avail however. It rested there, like the well-made bed behind them that she could now see more clearly. It sat alone, unadorned. Surrounded by nothing. The dark sheeting practically begging for somebody to unravel it uncouthly. And she could see it now. Sakura could see their bodies intertwining, pushing the comforter aside; the sheets releasing their hold on the mattress corners as she grips them tighter, harder before she comes undone under him.

And that was enough. Enough to have her hands responding before she can.

Sakura's fingers gently caressed their way down Sasuke's chest, feeling every dip, every muscle beneath his attire that was etched perfectly onto his skin. Every touch awakening an ember within her, every movement answering the question that lingered in the air. She was unyielding, and absolutely putty in his arms. And if that wasn't enough to raise a plea of her own, her hands now moved to push away his suit jacket. Moving graciously up his sides, slowly to his deliciously toned arms, pushing it back, back more, until she felt Sasuke's arms leave her so it could fall to the floor with a light _thunk_. Then it was soon ignored.

Sasuke stepped toward her. A calloused hand reached out and in an instant its fingers laced into her pink tresses and she was pulled to him. His lips locked to her once again, fiercely this time, then softer, but still just as hungry. It was as if he were kissing her like the world would end tomorrow, and _kami_ , did she not care right now if it did.

She reached out, hands palming their way back to his chest, resting there trying to keep herself upright as her legs wobbled and his lips now ran their course down her sensitive neck. Teeth nipping and mouth suckling in all the right places, leaving Sakura helpless. A groan bubbled out as she opened her mouth to sigh in bliss. Sasuke seized the moment, bringing his lips back to hers, his tongue reaching out to brush her bottom lip before diving into the dark abyss, exploring every nook as his hands reached behind her, relinquishing her from the confines of her dress.

Suddenly Sakura was aware of the cold air as her nipples grew hard. It felt as if it whisked its way through her chest, causing tremors to move under her skin. She was then aware of her bare body; with the exception of a pair of lacy blank panties she bought on a whim, in case she got lucky. But there was no reason to wear a bra with the extra padding the bridesmaid dress had built in already, she thought. And the way Sasuke was looking at her right now, she was glad that she had decided against one just in case.

His lips still lingered next to hers, but she knew his gaze was elsewhere. Sakura felt the slight blush rise to her cheeks at the thought of his head moving down to take one of the swollen nipples into his mouth. She thought she would die of embarrassment but instead, as it happened, her hands curled at the base of his neck, her fingers gripping the baby hairs, keeping him in place as she threw her head back and sighed, "Sasu..AH!"

A throaty groan of approval from him rumbled against her flesh.

The next few seconds were a blur and he released her with a small _pop,_ only to shred the clothes that kept him hidden. Sakura chuckled slightly as buttons went flying. But it was drowned as he stepped out of his blacks slacks and his fingers slipped into the sides of her panties to drag them down until they too were on the floor.

"Hn," he breathed in approval.

Sakura had to tell herself to inhale as he pushed her back to the bed, his body pressing her forcibly into the mattress. The feeling of his skin on hers had heat pooling between her thighs. She couldn't remember the last time this had felt so good, the last time they had spent the night together. Her fingers traced his scalp in pleasure as his lips found her buds once again. His tongue moving in circles, driving the heat below to absolute madness. She bucked beneath him.

"I can't," she stumbled over moans. "AH! Sasuke, please!" He smirked up at her, watching as her emerald eyes looked down at him in eagerness. It was the most erotic and devilish face he had ever made and she nearly fainted when his hand came down to cup her heat beneath his hand, his eyes never leaving hers.

Her back arched. She screamed out in pleasure, basking in his touch, his soft caress. Sakura could feel the wetness leak down and it was almost too much to bear. "Please," she cried out. "Now."

Sasuke climbed his way up, slowly kissing every inch of skin as if she were a delicacy he wanted to savor. Over her stomach, her chest, his lips climbed up to her collarbone, her neck, stopping to kiss just below her ear before his mouth sucked in her right earlobe. "What do you want, Sa-ku-ra," he rasped out.

The sound of his voice, dripping with need, and the feeling of two fingers entering her from below nearly had her coming undone.

"Ooh, AH," she moaned. He paced himself slowly within her, fingers sliding in and out. "I want you," she muttered with all the strength she had and she thrust down to meet his fingers halfway. Sasuke groaned, pleased with her action.

"Now," Sakura repeated, reaching down to cup his length in her hand. She didn't remember when he had discarded his boxers but she was ever thankful that he had. Sasuke hissed in response to her touch. It was the sexiest thing Sakura had ever seen.

Her hand released him as she stared, lustfully. Sasuke took her moment of weakness to take the upper hand and pushed her arms above her head. His tip of his length brushing against her heat. Then, before she could think of any objections or anything at all really, he entered her in one quick heavy thrust.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Their bodies mangled together in a manic pace. Heat exploded through them and the room was filled with the sounds of pleasure and skin slapping bare skin. Their breathing hitched and slowed; voices coming out in heaves and whispers. Sakura's vision went fuzzy, eyelids fluttering open and closed continuously until it all went white.

One of her hands clenched the sheets in a fist while the other dug its nails into Sasuke's back as her walls clenched around him. It was a sin, she knew, to feel this way. To be like this, drunk and oh, so willing. But as Sasuke uttered a soft "Sakura," and twitched above her, she couldn't think of anything but how powerful and amazing she felt.

The angel side of her could yell at her tomorrow; tonight devilish Sakura was going to have her way.

* * *

Author Note: Ah, yes.

Review, comments, concerns?

Much love.


	5. Chapter 5

What the hell? Sakura's pleasant dream started to turn hazy as her body came back to reality to the sound of a constant buzzing.

A sound so faint, yet so annoying, Sakura couldn't help but wake from her sleep.

"Hmm," she mumbled, drowsy. Was that, was that a phone?

Oh, her phone.

"Somebody better be dying," she murmured, drowsy. Her head was pounding, her eyes too heavy to keep open. Sakura pulled the blanket up over her head, slipping her arm out of the amazing warmth, only slightly. She didn't even think about it when her hand reached over the side of the bed to grab her cell from the nightstand. It was something she did every morning. However, as soon as her hand met nothing but air, she shot forward. There was a sudden round of confusion before memories of last night flashed through her mind in sudden realization.

 _Oh my God...this is not happening right now._

Her hands covered her face in a sudden state of panic.

She felt numb.

It was another few seconds before Sakura could process anything. It was as if her brain were playing tricks on her and she needed to see for herself. So, after a few rounds of counting to three, she spread her fingers from her eyes and peeked through.

` Black curtains. Blue and black sheets.

Nothing in the room even remotely resembled her own belongings. Well, except for some of the various strands of clothing that covered the floor.

Holy shit, she thought. She looked down slightly. Yep, definitely naked.

Another vibration knocked her from her daze, and a small white light illuminated the almost completely dark room. Sakura, now in operation get-out-of-here-mode made a mental note that it came from the dresser in the far right corner, and then swung her body, rolling out of the bed as softly as she possibly could. Though it was paused for a moment as a mix of nausea and dizziness from the slight hangover struck right away. Taking a deep breath, Sakura counted to ten before letting it out slowly. The feeling of being light-headed passed before she moved again, somewhat ungracefully, feeling around the floor and dressing quickly. She didn't even want to _know_ if he was awake or not.

She made it to her phone next.

Ten missed calls.

Shit.

Sakura hurried from the dresser to the bedroom door, opening it slowly, phone and shoes in hand. But, before exiting, her head shifted and her gaze made its way to the bed, just in case all of this was some crazy mistake and it wasn't who she remembered it was lying beside her. But, low and behold, there lie the familiar face of none other than Sasuke. His soft black hair spilling in all directions, the blanket wrapped firmly around his legs, teasingly leaving the top half of him exposed.

And good Lord, she didn't think it was possible for him to look any more attractive. She almost wanted to pretend she never woke up and crawl back in bed next to him.

No, she mentally slapped herself,get a grip!

However, a part of her couldn't help but remember what those delicious abs felt like when she ran her hands down his chest. How they felt when they brushed against her as...

She felt a small blush rise in her cheeks and knew it was time to go. Thankfully, from where she was, his face looked calm and, from the way that his chest rose and fell in a steady, heavy pattern, he was asleep.

So, she made her leave, heart aching, dialing Ino's number on the way out.

* * *

And Sakura barely made it through her own front door before the interrogation began.

"And just _where_ have you been?"

Ino sat on her couch, feet propped up on the coffee table, glancing at her friend with a knowing smirk. Sakura watched her friend's eyebrows shift in an up and down motion, twice. "Pray tell".

She sighed before putting on her best exasperated face and muttering, "none of your damn business" before walking past without a second glance and hurrying down the hall, walking faster upon hearing the rustling of her friend moving from the furniture.

"Well jeez, someone had too many bitch flakes for breakfast," Ino taunted. Sakura rolled her eyes. Ino continued, "That's alright, I'll do all the talking. I'll cut right to the chase too, you went home with someone, didn't you?"

Sakura didn't answer, just slid quickly into the bedroom. Abedroom in which she was familiar and she couldn't help the rush of relief that swept through her.

"Rhetorical question. I mean, _of course_ you did! About time too! So, who was it!?" Ino smirked as she now leaned against the doorway.

"Ino, not right now," Sakura muttered, shuffling through the closet, her chest tightening as thoughts of bodies mingling last night pushed to the surface.

She could feel Ino's frown. "If not now, when? Honestly, you have the walk of shame written all over you! So spill!"

There was no answer, only silence.

"Fine. I'll just guess. It was Kiba right?"

"No".

"Now, we are getting somewhere," Ino happily clapped her hands together as Sakura shook her head, admitting defeat. But this didn't stop her from walking into the bathroom to shower her sins away. "Okay. How about, hmm, Shikamaru?" Ino yelled over the now running water.

There was a snort, "And risk getting chopped up into bits by Temari? I think not!"

"Soo, Lee?"

Sakura nearly choked on the air and water now spilling into her lungs, "SERIOUSLY?"

"Right right, I couldn't picture that either," Ino wrinkled her face then proceeded to ramble for a few minutes. "Well, it wasn't Sai, that was all me," she winked, "And I honestly can't remember most of the guests, unless…" Ino stumbled off in thought.

Sakura shook her head, grunting in disapproval so Ino could hear over the sound of her too-loud showerhead.

"Right," Ino took a seat on Sakura's bed, "And it was someone there though, yes?"

"Yeah..," Sakura replied after a moment of silence. Every emotion stirred within her and she suddenly wished she could slide down the drain like the tainted water in the tub.

There was another minute or two of passing silence as Ino sat. "So, the only other person I could think of is Sasuke and we all know the chances of that are slim to none, so why don't you just tell me who it was and get this over with."

Sakura took her time turning off the water before wrapping a towel around her body and steeping out of the bathroom door. It was now or never, she thought, and she might as well suck it up because Ino was bound to find out one way or another. Preferably it was better this way. "It _was_ Sasuke."

"Exactly that's what I said, I..." Ino mumbled before the rest of her words vanished. Her eyes grew wide and devious as she met Sakura's eye and stared in disbelief and watched those guilty eyes shift across the room. "Oh my god. Shut the fuck up! You dirty, dirty slut! Tell me everything!"

"You are unbelievable Ino-pig!" Sakura scolded. She honestly didn't know what she was expecting. "Seriously, not right now. I'm still processing this all myself. And you have to swear not to say anything! Can you imagine if Naruto found out? He would have a conniption!" She shuddered in horror. "So promise me."

Ino chuckled despite the feeling that told her her friend was avoiding the topic of Sasuke, "Yeah, yeah, I won't tell. You know I love you." She wiggled her eyebrows, "but I would pay to see that reaction!" She held back another laugh as Sakura gave her a mean look. "Okay, fine, I won't push the subject anymore. I won't tell either."

Sakura breathed a sigh of relief.

Ino's eyes focused and Sakura felt her hands being held. "Are you alright though? You do know you can tell me anything."

. It was moments like these that Sakura realized what a good friend she had. She nodded.

"Okay. Just remember I'm here if you need me" Sakura was then embraced in a loose hug. There was more silence, needed silence, as Sakura relented into the comfort and rested her head on her good friend's shoulder. But before the both of them got too emotional, she felt Ino kiss her cheek and soon she was standing. "I should go now, I have plans. But you'll be okay right?"

Sakura smiled. Ino smiled back and winked, "Can you at least just tell me how good it was on a scale from one to ten?"

Sakura laughed, supposing it was the least she could do. She held up both hands and Ino burst into laughter. Not finished, Sakura lowered her right hand completely, while the fingers on her left started to form into a complete fist, except for one finger. Ino's eyes grew wide; Sakura smirked.

An eleven.

"Shit."

* * *

 **Note:**

 _Hey guys. I know it's been a while. Life, well, life has been very rough lately. A lot of things have happened. But, I'm finally in a good spot and hopefully will have this thing going again. Yay! So sorry for the super lateness._

 _You know what to do haha~_

 _A.A_


	6. Chapter 6

Sasuke cringed as he stirred from his sleep. He knew he was used to mornings like this. Mornings where his head pounded against his skull while his body laid aching—typical hangover routine. That being known however, he couldn't comprehend why his ears were ringing, making the pain a million times worse and why there was shuffling along with the sound of a soft constant buzz.

The sanity within him screamed to smash and break whatever annoying thing that had roused him but at the exact time he managed to open his eyes to see the object, a bright light invaded the dark space of his room forcing them to burn and close as a reflex.

He told himself to get up regardless. He wanted to get up. Of course, he would have, if it weren't for the fact that there was someone else in his bed...and they beat him to it.

Every fiber of Sasuke stood on alert. Realization struck him about a few seconds later. Sakura was here, they had...

Well, she was awake, and now she was leaving.

If he could, Sasuke would have run his fingers through his hair. The tips of them itched to do just that but he couldn't bring himself to move, not even an inch. He knew if he wanted to, Sasuke could wake up and walk around and make it seem like nothing even happened. He could block out everything. Every kiss, every curve, every—curse himself—heavenly inch of skin. But, ignoring the emotionless facade of himself, each time the memories of last night played through, the sense of guilt and sadness spread. He wondered when he became to be the fucked-up person he was, laying there, pretending to be asleep while the only one good thing that ever came into his life since the day he was eight gathered her belongings to leave.

Naruto's voice lingered in the back of his mind, only adding to the train of guilt that threatened to run him over any minute now. He had called yesterday morning, and seeing as Sasuke felt obligated because he didn't want to ruin his friend's "big day", he answered. The news nearly breaking him.

 _"I see the way you look at her, and I don't mean to insinuate anything, honest. I just wanted you to know...well she's been through enough. It really messed her up, hell I don't think a day goes by it doesn't still mess with her head. But, that same day…dammit Sasuke, her father passed away. I don't think she really had time to properly grieve with everything falling apart, and...I don't want to see her like that again. So...just be careful."_

Sasuke remembered not being able to say anything, only able to hold the phone in silence. Just remembering those words again, he felt the need to empty his stomach. He knew something was different. He could sense it on everyone around him when he came back to town. Hell, he should have realized it was something serious when Ino informed him that Sakura no longer lived in her old home, the one right next to her parents. But he didn't.

Sasuke's chest ached more, realizing last night would only add more salt to the wound. He didn't come back with any intention to hurt her. He did enough of that in the past, and every single mother-fucking day, it ate at him. He could outwardly pretend that it didn't, but it did. Somehow though, as his world often goes, he already managed to do just what he didn't want to; _twice,_ unknowingly.

Sasuke was knocked from his thoughts as he heard her footsteps stop by the doorway. Half of him hoped she would turn around and stalk back to his bed, where he could still pretend to sleep and "unconsciously" pull her close. The other half just wanted her to come to her senses and realize what an asshole he was, leave, and never speak to him again.

When he heard the door click shut a moment later, he sighed.

 _It's going to be a very long week._

* * *

 **Note:**

 _Ah, sorry that this one is so short. I meant to put it with the other chapter, but it didn't make it there I guess? I just noticed. So instead of trying to add it, (seeing as many of you read it already), I put it as a new chapter. But, just think of it as a continuation of the previous._

 _Also, I know that some of Sakura's past might be a little shaded and confusing—and now I just added something else. But next chapter will cover all of that. So, be patient haha!_

 _And as always, let me know what you think!_

 _A.A_


End file.
